He and She
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: She only wanted to stop him from turning out in such a horendous way..


I don't know what this is about at all or what inspired it.

---------------

"Do you know how much you mean to me?!" she screamed at him in anguish.

"Silly girl, it is your fault that you fell for me. You should know by now that I couldn't possibly ever love you," he sneered at her.

"B-b-but.. all this time.. w-we've spent it all together! Please.. please don't do this to me again.. please.." she pleaded with him, her expression becoming more and more filled with the pain that filled her.

"Rule number 25, _girl_, a shinobi never shows their emoitions. Pull yourself together and get lost," he had emphasized the word 'girl' hoping to hurt her more. He achieved this.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this..?" she asks, tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing happened to me. I've always been like this, you were just too blinded by your emotions to notice."

"You.. you're lying! You came back for me! Y-you.. you s-s-said that revenge didn't matter anymore!" her desperation was growing.

"I lied to you. I wanted to see if you could teach me anything, and you've taught me all you know. I don't need you anymore," he said, his voice gone colder.

"B..but.. didn't I mean anything to you?" she asks, pleading for a yes.

"No."

"You spent so long with me! You told me you loved m-" she was cut off.

"Enough, you're becoming more pathetic by the second. Not only pathetic, but annoying as well. I don't know how much more I can take, now leave," he had stated.

She had found him, leaving.. again. She instantly broke out in tears, she had grabbed his arms and piveted him around to face her. What she saw when she looked at his face wasn't the him she knew.. he was.. so very different.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop! you aren't.. no! I know you're under something!" she yelled, sinking to her knees but was still holding him. He took this to his advantage, thinking he could pry her off.

"Let go of me," he hissed. She was holding him with chakra filled hands.

"I won't ever let you go. Never." She said, standing up and looking at him, striking a fighting stance.

"You are holding me back. I will kill you, see if I've gained anything from these two years." he hissed at her.

"You.. you are just like him.. like your brother.. exactly like him!" she shouted at him. He lost his temper, it broke completley. "You will regret that you said that!!" he shouted, charging at her, kicking her, berading her, attacking her in any way.

.. Why wasn't she fighting back?

She just stood there, hit after hit.

Kick after kick.

Attack after attack.

Chakra filled hit after another.

Stab after stab.

One tear after another.

One bone breaking after another.

One heart breaking alone.

He grabbed a kunai and thrust it threw her heart, she grabbed his wrist and smiled a sad little smile. Blood leaking out of her mouth, her eyes red with tears.

Her heart shattered.

World gone, disolved. _Taken away._

Her ribs were broken, arm snapped in two, badly beaten, severly bruised.

Ego gone, life depleting.

Love LOST.

Life.. drifting.

Darkness aproaching.

**He** did it; he watched her. "Why.. didn't you fight back?"

"I hope.. you realize.. who you are.. and I brought you back to terms.. of.." she coughed up blood and tried to speak. "No! Don't talk! please! save your energy!  
he shouted.

_Don't leave me!_

".. to terms.. of reality.." she said, coughing one last time, spilling her last breath.

Closing her eyes one last time. Smiling her last smile, she looked content. She brought him back to him; he did not leave her.

"How.. h-how c-c-could you _leave me_? I thought you loved me.. how could you.." he wailed, there wasn't a scratch on him while she lay there dead. Giving her life for him, to get him to stop becoming this.

**Look what you did** a harsh voice from inside whispered to him, **she's gone. You drove her away, you greedy little thing.**

_No.. no, I didn't drive her away, she.. no! she isn't gone!"_

**YOU ****killed**** her, death is indefinite. She left you and she won't be coming back anytime soon. You did this. You will never be with her.**

_Yes.. yes I will.._

**I know what you are thinking. Go ahead, you killed your life anyways, you will be put to death for killing the Godaime's apprentance.**

_I will.._

He looked at the fallen girl still in death. Stabbed in the heart. He pulled the kunai out of her heart, pressing it to his chest and driving it in, dying quickly and joining his fallen lover in the grave.

_They fell together_

_  
Loved together_

_Laughed together_

_Fought together_

_Died together_

_And together they shall remain in our hearts._

Their gravestones read that. Who knew.. maybe they were together now, happy. Shining.

On that night Konohagakura lost their two finest shinobi, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke..

.. to Uchiha Sasuke's greed.

He and she will never be seen again.


End file.
